


地牢

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Quatrevingt-treize | Ninety-three - Victor Hugo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 西穆尔丹到地牢看郭万
Kudos: 1





	地牢

西穆尔丹提着灯经过警卫室，叫卫兵打开地牢的门，走进了地牢。  
地牢里一片漆黑，一股又冷又湿的空气迎面扑来，让西穆尔丹打了个哆嗦。  
西穆尔丹也曾经来过这个地牢。房间的墙上那两条平行垂直纹路，也就是以前封建时代烈尸轮留下的痕迹，他还是很熟悉。只不过那时是作为家庭教师，为了满足小郭万的好奇心而带着他的学生来到这里参观的。  
而现在，地牢里囚禁的，正是他视为自己的孩子的学生。  
地牢湿冷的石板地面上，放着满满一罐水，一份黑面包和一捆干草，这布置和前一天囚禁朗德纳克侯爵的时候一模一样，只不过郭万没有像侯爵那样在地牢里踱步，而是躺在那捆干草上，睡得正香。  
西穆尔丹轻轻地放下灯，坐在郭万身边，用一种慈祥又难以形容的复杂的眼光（一个母亲看着自己熟睡的婴儿的目光也不过如此）看着这个他曾经的学生，也是他在世上唯一心爱的人。  
第一次见到郭万时，西穆尔丹还是一位思想和信念刚刚受到打击和巨变的年轻教士——科学刚刚摧毁了他的信仰，撕毁了宗教的信条。他憎恨谎言，憎恨君主制度，憎恨神权政治和他的教士法衣，却为了生计不得不在这个几乎算是亲王的家庭里当家庭教师。——而郭万还只是一个牙牙学语的孩子。小郭万有着毛茸茸的小脑袋，一见到西穆尔丹就咯咯的笑起来。虽然西穆尔丹憎恨这个权贵家族，但小郭万童年的天真让他忘记了他的家族犯下的罪恶，体质虚弱让他忘记了自己的学生是个将来的子爵。西穆尔丹非常喜爱这个温顺、天真的孩子，把他当作自己的儿子。他教会他说话，教会他写字，他会带着他到草丛中玩耍，到森林里探险，在这个孩子生重病时日夜守在他的身边，给他无微不至的看护，把他从死神的手里夺了回来。他把自己所有的智慧，以及对贵族阶级来说是很危险的进步思想灌输给年轻的子爵，把自己的信仰、意识和理想注入他的血管，把平民百姓的灵魂注入这个贵族的脑子里。这才有了今天的共和国将军郭万。  
为什么会来到这里看望他？西穆尔丹自己也不知道。这可是违背了他一贯的行为准则的——他向来是要经过完全彻底的考虑，才会去执行一件事。但这次他还没有怎么思考，就已经坐在郭万身边了。  
他看着身边这位睡着了的年轻人的脸庞。虽然郭万已是身经百战的将军，但他的脸上还带有年轻人特有的稚气，脸上细细的绒毛在灯光下更加明显。西穆尔丹抬起颤颤巍巍的手，轻抚着郭万的脑袋。年轻人的头发摸起来很舒服，在郭万小时候，西穆尔丹也经常摸摸小郭万的小脑袋，逗得小郭万咯咯地笑。而现在，这个脑袋里想出了数不清的雄韬伟略，而这些战略，让共和国军队夺回了旺代，赶走了白军。  
但到明天这个可爱的脑袋就要在断头台上落下了。  
西穆尔丹想到这里，心里一痛。  
这该死的软心肠！  
在他小时候，郭万就表现出过分的善良，宽恕犯了错要接受惩罚的仆人，放走打猎时捕捉的小鹿。如果是在和平时代，这样的怜悯心确实有很多好处，但现在是在革命，是要对旧世界冷酷无情的革命！需要的是“绝不宽大，绝不饶恕”！而郭万却认为革命应该是和谐的、温和的，他宽恕自己的敌人，赦免应该枪毙的俘虏！如果不是这该死的软心肠，他会放走朗德纳克侯爵，把自己送上断头台吗？  
要知道当他看见被送上军事法庭的是郭万而不是朗德纳克，当由他来作为庭长宣布郭万死刑时却还要保持着面无表情的时候，他的心有多痛啊！  
但郭万自己却对此一点都不后悔，他现在正躺着那捆干草上熟睡着，那睡姿和他小时候一模一样。西穆尔丹静静地听着这均匀的呼吸声，一动不动地呆了好一会，随后他跪在地上，轻轻拿起郭万的手，把嘴唇凑了上去。  
郭万动了一下，被惊醒了，在微弱的灯光下，他认出了自己的老师。  
“啊，”他说，“是您，老师。”  
接着他又补充道：  
“我正梦见死神在吻我的手。”


End file.
